Twist Me
by cHeLrOxTuRtLeZ
Summary: The story we've all come to love, with a few twists... After the Battle of Hogwarts, Selena's short term memory is destroyed, and her memories of the long past haunt her. Will Harry be the one to bring her back to reality? Brief Marauders in the Prologue.
1. Prologue I

A/N: Hey you guuuuys. ;D Just thought I'd give this one more organized shot. I FINALLY am able to fill the holes in my story and delete some unneeded poppycock. Yes, I did say poppycock, it's a beautiful word. ANY WAY. The prologue will be three to five parts, some of them incredibly short but, I want to keep each to it's own page because there's different subjects to be covered in the Prologue! :3 Thought you ought to know! anyway please R&R that would be GREATLY appreciated and subscribe and favorite me if y'all like what you read. And, well, ENJOY! :D

**Prologue Part I: The Only One**

Ariana brushed her blonde bangs out of her light blue eyes and continued her essay on Hengist of Woodcroft. She scribbled feverishly on her parchment, knowing the hair would slide back into place soon and she needed to complete at least a few sentences by then.

Sirius sat beside her. Recently he'd taken a sudden interest in studying with she and Lily in the library. Ariana found this highly distracting. She wished he would just go back to getting into trouble with James again.

Unfortunately, James was busy with studying as well... He had, in fact, been "studying" for a few more months than Sirius. At least James had a legitimate, noble reason- he was pining for Lily's affections. Sirius, however, had obviously become jealous of this new development and wanted James back. It was one thing, Ariana supposed, that the cocky bastard was trying to steal back his best mate, but had it been completely necessary to recruit the help of Remus and Peter? She thought not. Now, not only had the library table become crowded, but it was also unbelievably loud. All Remus and Peter did was argue about their homework. The everyone at the table often got kicked out because of their quarrels. For these very reasons that all Sirius had earned from his efforts was Ariana's scorn.

Well, those, and the fact that the library was her only hiding place from the ever persistent Fudge, a little fourth year that was convinced that, "They had a magical connection."

It thoroughly annoyed her to be forced out of her solace day after day by idiotic bickering that was not her fault. Suddenly, Ariana's quill snapped. She hadn't realized how much pressure she had been creating. She growled and took her wand out to mend it.

"Something wrong, Ari?" Lily asked her, raising her own voice to be heard over Remus' and Peter's.

Madame Pince had had enough.

"ALRIGHT. You six know the drill by now. I'm surprised I still let you in, when all you do is demonstrate your obvious want not to be here. Out you go!"

Ariana growled again and her bangs fell back into her eyes as she shut her books and put them in her bag. She heard Sirius chuckle as a hand reached out and brushed the bangs behind her ear. Her head snapped up as her hand automatically flew out to punch her assailant. She watched her fist connect with Sirius' nose. Instead of apologizing, the built up anger overflowed and she screamed at him.

"DO. NOT. _TOUCH. _ME. BLACK!"

"WHAT THE HELL_, DUMBLEDORE?_" He yelled back as he clutched his bleeding face.

Ariana didn't answer him. She followed the livid librarian's orders and forgot her bag in the process. The last things she heard were, "Episkey!", a crack, and a yell of pain before the door slammed behind her.

"Idiots!" She hissed as she took off into a run down the hall.

Putting herself on auto-pilot, Ariana ruminated over the scene she had just encountered, positively stewing in her own rage.

"Password?"

"Lion's Den," Said a voice from behind her.

Ariana ignored Sirius and stepped through the portrait hole. She heard his labored breathing from behind her as she walked to the couch in front of the fireplace.

He had run after her. Why?

As if on cue, Fudge appeared by the couch as she sat down.

"Good evening, my lotus blossom! You're looking ravishing this evening!"

"Shove off, Fudge. She's extremely cantankerous today. Punched me in the face-"

"Fuck you, Black," Ariana growled angrily.

His only response was to chuckle and sit down next to her.

"I am going to hex you," She was so infuriated she couldn't move, so instead she glared at Sirius from the corner of her eye.

"Take your best shot," Sirius chuckled again and put his arms behind his head.

"Hey, leave my lady alone, will ya?" Fudge tried feigning as a ruffian, it didn't work.

Ariana slowly turned her head to glare menacingly at Fudge. He squeaked and ran into the boy's dormitories.

"Well _someone_ takes hints," She grumbled, "I find it fairly unnerving that a _seventh year_ cannot sense the slightest danger, but a _fourth year_ runs from the room immediately."

"Well, the kid obviously doesn't know how to slay dragons."

Ariana rolled her eyes and went to reach into her bag for her homework, but-

"Looking for this?" Sirius held out her bag to her and flashed a cocky smirk.

Ariana snatched her bag away from him and replied curtly, "I suppose I should be grateful that you found it."

"You should, but you're not," He treated her malice as a joke.

"Where's James? And the others for that matter?" Ariana was becoming more annoyed by the minute. She had hoped the question would send him off to find them. No such luck, he squinted his eyes in thought and leaned back with his arms behind his head once more.

He closed his eyes and replied nonchalantly, "Probably off snogging."

She finally cracked a smile. Ariana wanted to push the amusement down, but it arose into her question.

"All of them?"

Sirius opened his eyes and turned his head. Catching her smile, he returned it and jokingly answered, "Oh please, Ari. You know Remus and Pete have all that pent up sexual tension."

He waggled his eyebrows while Ariana raised hers. Her bangs fell into her eyes again and his hand reached out to correct it, but he thought better of it and put his hand down. She swept the hair out of the way herself.

He cleared his throat, "I have no idea where James is, probably following Evans like a sick puppy. Peter's asking your uncle dearest about the homework from yesterday. You remember, the fumes made him pass out in the middle of class? Yeah. As for Remus, he's... He's... gone to take a nap. Yeah, that's what he's doing."

Sirius grinned as though he had just told an extremely hilarious joke that she wasn't in on.

Ariana found that the anger had melted away as it always did when he coaxed smile after smile out of her. She couldn't even fathom why his prior actions had set her off.

"I'm sorry," She whispered earnestly.

He straightened up at her words, shock covering his face. He was silent for a few moments, searching her eyes with confusion.

"What? Haven't you ever heard an apology before?" Ariana asked incredulously.

"Yes, a few times. Never from you. I have never once heard The Great Ariana Dumbledore admit of wrongdoings before," Sirius continued to look at her with awe and disbelief.

"Oh, shut up, Sirius! That is complete and total codswallop you're stirring!" She scowled at him.

He laughed heartily, "That is quite a temper you've got there, Ari. However, little birdies tell me it's nonexistent when I'm not around."

Ariana raised her eyebrow and scoffed indignantly, "That's entirely possible. You're the only one that disturbs my inner peace. You selfish little prat!"

"You're the only one that preserves mine."

She tilted her head in confusion and this caused her bangs to cascade into her eyes again. Before she could push them out of the way, an unseen hand did so for her, followed quickly by unseen lips that crashed against hers. Ariana knew it was him and, suddenly, she understood everything. The following her everywhere, the constant teasing, the "accidental" hand brushing, and, he hardly ever even noticed James presence around her. He wasn't sabotaging Lily and James. He was simply following James' lead... and she suddenly realized that she was glad he was.

He withdrew from the kiss slowly, cautiously. She wondered why he acted as though she were a ticking time bomb... then she remembered that she was. For an all seeing Dumbledore, Ariana sure had been blind.

"Sirius," She laughed, "I'm not going to hit you."

"If you had, it wouldn't have stopped me."

Regardless of his statement, Sirius flinched when Ariana raised her hand next to his face. She shook her head and cupped his cheek in her palm. He sighed in relief.

"You're a terrible liar," She whispered, grinning.

"You're just plain terrible," Sirius replied, sporting a grin much wider than her own, "Now, if you're done assaulting me, I'll just-"

Ariana put her other hand on the other cheek and pulled his face towards hers. She watched his eyes widen before falling closed, preparing for a kiss. She shut hers as well and leaned into him.


	2. Prologue II

**4 Years Later...**

Ariana sat in the corner of the nursery with her baby in her arms. She sobbed silently, not wanting to wake her. Last night she had lost everything but her precious little Selena. They had put their trust in Sirius and he had forsaken them. James and Lily were dead and her uncle had taken poor little Harry and given him to muggles, insisting that this was the best way. She couldn't see how but Albus Dumbledore had never steered her wrong before. She just had to trust...

Trust...

A loud sob tore through her throat, waking her baby.

"Mummee?" the tot inquired sleepily, opening her eyes.

Selena hardly ever cried. She was such a calm, serene, baby, but when she took one look at her "mummee" 's face and let out a wail. Long and high pitched. Taking in a breath, she let out another and another and her face dampened with tears.

"Oh, my little love, do not cry," Ariana bounced and rocked her baby as she held her close, softly cooing words of comfort into her ear, "Do not cry, my darling. Hush, hush, everything is going to be fine."

As if believing her mother, the baby stopped crying and sighed. She raised one of her tiny hands up to Ariana's face and patted her cheek. She looked into her baby's eyes. So silver and bright like his. How could such innocent eyes done this to them, to _her_. Selena would never know this pain. She would make sure of it.

"We're going to be fine, little one, just fine. My Selena, my baby, you will never have a reason to cry again."

Selena's face scrunched up, as though she were slightly confused and she asked, "Da dee?"

"Da dee will be just fine, too," Ariana lied.

This appeased the babe. She snuggled into her mother, put her thumb into her mouth, and drifted back to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
